1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for use with a manually operable honey extractor of the centrifugal type to operate using power from an electric drill.
2. Acknowledgement of prior art
Honey extractors conventionally comprise a rotatable support to carry a number of frames of uncapped comb honey oriented such that rotation of the support produces centrifugal force on the honey to direct it out of the comb. The support is contained within a drum so that centrifuged honey is thrown against the wall of the drum to run down it and collect in the bottom of the drum. From here it may be drawn off by any convenient means such as a tap.
Honey extractors may be manually operable, hand cranked machines or they may be motorized. There tends to be a very large price differential between these alternatives such that motorized extractors may only be economically viable for large apiaries. The smaller apiaries, however, may have to rely on manually operated, hand cranked extractors. The labour involved in rotating the support to provide sufficient centrifugal force to extract the honey efficiently is quite arduous even when the support carries only two frames of honey at a time. For larger extractors the work is harder and there is a definite limit to the size of manual extractors due to the work level necessary.
It is known to provide accessories for electric drills having interchangeable drill bits to customize them for purposes other than drilling. Thus, for example, sanding and buffing attachments are well known. It is also known to provide tools engagable in the chuck of a power drill for various specialized purposes. For example, Nikolas in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,378 describes and claims a tool utilisable with a power drill for faucet nut installation. Many other adaptors and accessories are known.
It is believed that most such adaptors and accessories are intended for purposes where a low torque is required initially. However, even a two frame honey extractor may need about 20 inch-lbs of torque to start rotating.